


In The End

by divenire



Series: Fullmoon Ficlet [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd POV, F/M, Ficlet, Season 2 canon compliant, fullmoon ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then he met her. Erica Reyes. The pretty blond girl that no one else noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for prompt #5 "temptation" for the [full moon ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/) comm over on LJ. I've never written Boyd before! So, here's some of that. Also, I'm so sad that Erica won't be on the show anymore!

Boyd has always made a point of avoiding temptation. He's always avoided anything that could be remotely troubling, difficult or problematic.

People seemed to think it was sad that he was a loner and that he must have been sad because of it. The truth is, he wasn't. He didn't care much about what other people thought. And thing was generally, people expected you to. They practically demanded that you do. That always irritated him beyond words, what other people expected of him. So, as a solution to this problem, he avoided people. It was pretty simple, really. 

But then he met her. Erica Reyes. The pretty blond girl that no one else noticed.

And she didn't give a damn what anyone thought. And for the first time in his life, Boyd felt like he actually wanted to talk to someone. Like there was a reason to talk to someone.

And...

He tried. A few times. But every time he just sort of... fell apart. He had repeatedly walked up to her, opened his mouth to say something and then immediately walked away. She probably had no idea who he was, and if she did, she probably thought he was full-on crazy.

He'd pretty much given up on trying to talk to her and then one day she showed up at school looking like another person, looking like she'd raided someone else's closet and he realized any shot he'd ever had was definitely gone now. She could get anyone she wanted looking like that. He wondered why she'd done it, though. What was wrong with the way she'd looked before? And what did it matter, anyway?

And then she was with Derek and that other kid, the one who worked in the cemetery and always had all those bruises he thought no one noticed. And they offered him the same thing she now had. They offered him strength and speed and agility and honestly? He didn’t really care. But the chance to be around her? The way she was looking at him now? That was worth something. 

That was a temptation he was willing to take a risk on. 

So he did. 

He didn’t regret it. Not when they had to fight against Scott and his pack of humans, not when they had to deal with the kanima and not when the hunters came after them. 

She was a temptation but she turned out to be more than that in the end. Even if the end came so much sooner than he would have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my [tumblr!](http://itsnoteasybeinggreenberg.tumblr.com/)


End file.
